Marks
by XxLupe-MartinezxX
Summary: Ciel awakes in the morning finding an unusual red mark in his neck, and what bothers him more is the questions from everyone...and the fact that he still doesn't know who let's that little mark in his neck everyday.


**Marks.**

**By**

**XxLupe-MartinezxX**

It could be worst of someone observed the red mark in his neck, but again, no even the own Ciel had idea who or what had left the red mark in his neck. It was mere annoying to have exposed his neck to everyone. It was annoying to see all the eyes looking the red mark.

"Young Master, what's that red mark in your neck?" Asked the young blond who appeared behind him. Ciel covered his mark with his hand blushing. "Did someone…no way, Young Master who did such thing to you! They tried to hurt you? Who was it?"

"It's not what you think! When was awake this mark came out of nowhere…it was a mosquito." He answered like his normal self. "You shouldn't be talking to your master so formally, go back to work."

Angry and confused he walked to the bathroom to check his neck. It was surprisingly red and obviously visible to human eyes, no mosquito could had done that. If there was something that could had done this was a human, a mark of a big and passionate kiss pressed to his soft skin. There were just him and his servants, and one of them had done this.

"What is that red mark, Young Master?" asked a familiar voice.

Ciel felt his whole face blush, the person he least wanted to see his mark was here. Sebastian smirked to see such reaction for his presence, red cheeks and an wide eye looking in surprise the butler. The butler smiled when he observed the red mark in the porcelain skin of the boy.

"W-What are you smiling for? It's a mosquito's bite mark…" The boy said arrogantly and ignoring his butler. "Get back to work, and stop smiling."

"Oh my, did Young Master and his secret lover had some fun?" The butler said smiling even more. "Don't be shy Young Master, just tell me certain someone left a small mark of love in your neck."

"I told you, it was a mosquito's bite!" The boy yelled back at his butler.

"Tsk, tsk…Me and you know no mosquito could have done that." The butler said touching the mark with his finger. "It's ok to let know others who you are possession of. Someone left that mark, to let everyone know you are his or hers."

Ciel slapped the hand of Sebastian away from his neck. He had more things to worry like the party he was supposed to attend, and the way he should cover the mark from the people attending the party. All that trouble because someone had decided to let a little something in his neck.

"Who would have done it?" He thought. "My mark is red, so it must be someone lustful and who likes red…No that nasty shinigami couldn't have done that."

Instead of thinking of who had done it, his anger increased at the mere thought of had being kissed by someone. It was purely humiliating.

"…Bocchan! You have a red mark in your neck!" Mey Rin yelled. "Who done such horrible thing to you!"

"Nobody, leave me alone…" He said angrily. "When I find out who did this, I'm going to kill them and…"

He decided to ignore it for today. The night came and he decided to relax himself and sleep, Sebastian came to change his clothes and give him some hot milk. He observed his butler doing his work as usual.

"Sebastian?" Ciel smiled. "Are you gay?"

"Uh?" The demon said confused. "Gay, no… May I ask why did you ask such question?"

"Nothing, just wondering." Ciel said laughing. "Night…"

"Good Night, Young Master."

For the surprise of the young Earl, there was a fresh mark of a kiss in neck again. It was supposed to vanish since yesterday, but that someone decided to let another mark. Angrily he covered with his hand.

The days passed by, and there were always a fresh mark of a kiss in his neck. He couldn't understand how could that be, and why he couldn't feel when the person left the mark. Sebastian smiled at his master, who angrily tried to find a guilty for his humiliation.

"Young master…I may know who done it." He said smiling.

"Really? I order you to tell me!" He said at the instant he heard Sebastian. " What are you waiting for? Spit it out already!"

Confused he observed how his butler walked behind the chair where he was sitting, a smirk in his face. The butler moved some hair covering Ciel's neck. Soft lips pressed hard against the skin of the younger, leaving a familiar red mark. Now all was clear for him, Sebastian had put some medicine to make him sleepy and left the mark without him noticing.

"Y-You!" He said blushing mad. "You said you weren't gay."

"I'm not gay…The meaning of gay is when two older man are attracted to each other." He smiled. "In my case I prefer women, but I just find my little master attractive."

"Pedophile!"

"I wouldn't call it that, just a butler with a good taste."

Ciel groaned and blushed mad. "You're one hell of an idiot."

"If that's what my Lord says so. It isn't me who blushes every time I leave a kiss in your neck…that makes my young master gay too." He said laughing.

"…Idiot, the only mark you are going to see everyday in your face is a slap."

"Yes, My Lord."

**Well hope you liked, I don't know why I though of writing this. Actually a mosquito bit me and I had a red mark, and out of nowhere I though of Ciel having a red mark too…which I couldn't contain and wanted to write about it at the instant the idea came to my head.**

**Thanks for read, appreciate any review. **


End file.
